Writing My Life Away
by Rillow4ever2468
Summary: Peppy the puppy is tired of her life being boring, until certain events change her life for the better and to others, the worse. Now she is faced with the biggest challenge of all; save the world or kill all who stand in her way?
1. A Day in the Life of Me

Hi there! This is my first HTF Fanfic.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Hello, I'm Peppy. Weird name isn't it? I'm 16 years old (still am technically) and I am a blue puppy-dog. I love to read books and write poems and stories. I also have five friends, each with their own quirks. I fit in pretty well with this group, because I have a quirk of my own......which can be a bitch to deal with at times.

_**It's not easy having yourself a good time,**_

_**Greasing up those bets and betters,**_

_**Watching out they don't four-letter,**_

You could say I have a problem. It's not a big problem, but it's not a small one either. It all started after my mom and dad met up with a burglar while we were walking in the park. Let's say that the guy had a knife. A butcher knife and gun. And let's just say.......well......the next thing I know, my parents are dead. The rest is a blur.

_**If I can kiss you both at the same time...**_

_**Smells-like something I've forgotten,**_

_**Curled up died and now it's rotten...**_

I'm now in an orphanage in Happy Tree Town. (Yay....) I hated my parent's murderer ever since, even though he was stabbed in the balls with his own knife and shot five times in the head three days later. I've still hated him for taking my mom and dad away. Oh, yeah. Anyway, every time I see someone fighting, large or small amounts of blood or I hear someone screaming or anything that sounds like a gunshot, I go crazy. Really crazy. Some of the other orphans nick-named me Mini-Flippy because of my friend Flippy. He is sorta like me, except he actually kills people. (Not that it matters, everyone comes back after they die here.)

_**I'm not a gangster tonight,**_

_**Don't want to be a bad guy,**_

_**I'm just a loner baby,**_

_**And now you're gotten in my way!**_

Whenever I go nuts, I either write threatening poems, beat some the other kids (which is rare) or rip apart stuffed weasels. There also some part of me that hates crime. Hates the criminals that commit these crimes so much, that i want to kill them.

_**I can't decide**_

_**Whether you should live or die,**_

_**Oh, you'll probably go to heaven,**_

_**Please don't hang your head and cry!**_

_**No wonder why**_

_**My heart feels dead inside,**_

_**It's cold and hard and petrified...**_

_**Lock the doors and close the blinds,**_

_**We're going for a ride!!!**_

It's also hard to be a normal kid with my 'problem'. I mean, who would want to be friends with a girl who would beat you up if you screamed for no reason? Yeah, that's what I thought. In some ways, I'm normal. I have a DS and a MP3 player that has a bunch of punk-rock songs, as well as some tracks from my Forbidden Alchemy CD. I'm constantly worried about the state of my fur, as well as my hair. I spend my time studying and I hang out with my friends at lunch.

_**It's a bitch convincing people to like you,**_

_**If I stop now call me a quitter,**_

_**If lies were cats you'd be a litter...**_

I'm not very social, unless I'm with my friends. Every time I go to an event, something goes horribly wrong. So, sometimes I go to Sweet Street with Konami and drink 10 milkshakes. "Peppy," he'd tell me. "You have a problem." This comes from the blond-haired panda bear who attends every party I host dressed in a baggy white shirt and torn-up jeans.

_**Pleasing everyone isn't like you,**_

_**Dancing jigs until I'm crippled,**_

_**Slug ten drinks, I won't get pickled...**_

One thing I've gotten used to was me and my friends dying violently everyday and coming back to life the next. The other thing is the story of that creepy doll-thing. I found it once while walking back to the orphanage, and I tripped and fell on a spike. Luckily, for me I threw the doll-thingy and ran for it, but I bled to death when I was five feet from the orphanage.

_**I've got to hand it to you,**_

_**You've played by all the same rules,**_

_**It takes the truth to fool me,**_

_**And now you've made me angry!!!**_

So, one day after the track meet at school, I was walking home when all of a sudden I hear a gunshot. Which made me snap. I then ran to the nearest tree, ripped a huge branch off and tore it to pieces. After 3 minutes, I just sighed and kept walking. _I wonder if you could kill someone with just a pencil._ I thought.

_**I can't decide**_

_**Whether you should live or die,**_

_**Oh, you'll probably go to heaven,**_

_**Please don't hang your head and cry!**_

_**No wonder why**_

_**My heart feels dead inside,**_

_**It's cold and hard and petrified...**_

_**Lock the doors and close the blinds,**_

_**We're going for a ride!!!**_

I've been thinking that lately. There's so much crime in the world that it makes you wanna wish for a world of peace (even if it lasts two seconds), doesn't it? Well, its your opinion. Anyway, I continue to walk home when I bump into someone. He and I fell to the ground. "Err....sorry, miss." he said. I got up and dusted off my skirt. "It's fine." I said, looking at the guy I knocked down. He sort of looked like a result of a cross-breeding experiment between a panda bear and a dog with black messy hair that stuck out everywhere, wearing a big white shirt with long sleeves and faded jeans. I said goodbye to him, and kept on walking. I don't really know what will happen after this, but one thing's for sure........

_**Oh I could throw you in the lake,**_

_**Or feed you poisoned birthday cake,**_

_**I wont deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone.**_

_**Oh I could bury you alive,**_

_**But you might crawl out with a knife,**_

_**And kill me when I'm sleeping,**_

_**That's why....**_

_**I can't decide**_

_**Whether you should live or die,**_

_**Oh, you'll probably go to heaven,**_

_**Please don't hang your head and cry!**_

_**No wonder why,**_

_**My heart feels dead inside,**_

_**It's cold and hard and petrified...**_

_**Lock the doors and close the blinds,**_

_**We're going for a ride!!!**_

....I'll end up going to Hell and back.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

((That's the end of Chapter 1!

And Now for an FAQ:

Q: Is this gonna be a crossover fic??

A: Yes. If you don't like it, then go away!

Q: What's Forbidden Alchemy? It sounds like a good band.

A: Sorry, Forbidden Alchemy isn't real. It's a band I made up.

Q: Who the hell is Peppy?!

A: Peppy is my oc for Happy Tree Friends. She's a blue dog and she is a bit like Flippy, except her actions are not violent....for now. Also, Flippy goes nuts whenever something reminds him of the war, Peppy goes nuts when whenever she's reminded of the night her parents are murdered.

Er.....that's all the questions for now....

Oh, and by the way, Mondo Media owns Happy Tree Friends, not me.

R and R Please!))


	2. Discovery and Proof

((Hi again!! By the way, the thing I forgot to mention is that the songs are in the background of the fic, and after this chapter, there will be songs every 2 chapters or so.))

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

_Bored.....want out of class...._ I thought, thinking about yesterday. I mean, what idiot would walk down the street and intentionally walk into someone???

Besides Lumpy, I mean.

I stared out the window, bored out of my wits. Suddenly, I saw something weird. A guy dressed in a cloak ran into the school building. At that point, I wanted run out of the classroom to stop the guy, but Konami poked me. "Hey, what's the answer to question two?" he asked. I half-heartedly answered (because I already had finished the assignment) , and stared out the window until the bell rang.

I picked up my stuff and left for my locker. When I got there, I noticed something wrong. Normally, the lock would still be there. I opened it and checked inside for any missing items. It didn't look like anything was stolen. Everything was there; my textbooks, my manga, a black notebook....

Hey, I don't own a black notebook! Some jerk must've put this here!

_**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted,**_

_**No silent prayer for the faith-departed,**_

I took out the notebook and looked at it. The notebook looked almost like a collage notebook except for one thing; the front and back covers were black, except for two words on the front printed in silver. _Death Note?_ I asked myself. Curious, I opened the notebook. The pages were blank, but at least there were instructions on the first page. "How to use...........The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die." I read silently. _Heh, must be a Gothic assessory or something._ I thought. I would read the rest later.

_**I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd,**_

_**You're gonna hear my voice**_

_**When I shout it out loud!!!**_

I closed the notebook, stuffed it in my book bag and walked back to the orphanage. As soon as I got in my room, I took out the Death Note and read the rest of the How-to page.

"This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

"If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

"If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

"After writting the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds." Wow, that's.....oddly specific. Whoever was trying to pull a prank with this was either brilliant or a crazy person. I closed the book and down on my bed to do my homework. After about 3 hours, I was finished with my homework.

_**It's my life;**_

_**It's now or never,**_

_**I ain't gonna live forever!**_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive!**_

_**(It's my life)**_

I laid down and looked at the notebook, which I had placed on my pillow. I then remembered the rules on the first page. _So, depending on the person you want to kill......you could make them die painfully and horribly, or let them die peacefully. _I thought. _And all you have to do is write down their name? Sounds like a load of crap to me......but if it works, would that make the writer a murderer? As crazy as it already sounds, I have to test it._

_**My heart is like an open highway,**_

_**Like Frankie said;**_

_**'I did it my way'**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive!**_

_**It's my life!!!**_

However, I forgot all about the Death Note until next morning when I woke up. As soon as I finished getting ready for the day, I immediately stuffed it into my backpack and walked to the bus stop. Everything was pretty much the same until fifth period.

Konami was telling me about the character he was going to cosplay as for Anime Day at our school. I just tuned him out and continued to think about the notebook. _Maybe I should try using the Death Note on Lifty or Shifty.....no, I can't. Even if no one cares if two people like that disappeared....but wouldn't it suspicious if they died just like that? _ I thought, twirling my hair. Suddenly, someone busted down the door. She was a black fox wearing nothing but leather clothes and chains on her body.

_**This is for the ones who stood their ground,**_

_**For Tommy and Gina, who never backed down,**_

The fox had our teacher under her arm; he was yelling at the class to leave immediately. "SHUT UP, YOU ASSHOLE!" the fox yelled, raising a gun to the teacher's head. "No one leaves this room or the old man will get it!" It was obvious she wasn't joking. She even clicked the barrel. I thought I would snap at that point, but I took a couple of deep breaths and calmed down. I looked down and tried to think. _This is the perfect opportunity to test the Death Note.... _I thought. _ ....One problem, though. She didn't say her....._

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" One of the students asked. Good job, genius. For a moment, I thought it would end. However, the fox looked at us and just grinned. "I'm glad you asked that. It's obvious your mommies and daddies didn't tell you about me. I'm known as the Lead Hurricane, but my real name is Titananna." She said. Well, that was oddly convenient.

_**Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake,**_

_**Luck ain't even lucky;**_

_**Got to make your own breaks!**_

The whole class gasped, but it wasn't a surprise to me. The Lead Hurricane; or rather, Titananna; was an infamous serial killer. I crawled back to my desk and hid there. I grabbed the Death Note quietly out of my backpack and opened it. I then took a pen out and wrote on the first page. After two minutes, I looked at what I wrote.

Titananna

Heart Attack

The victim will die after being confronted by everyone in the classroom.

That would be enough to avoid suspicion; if the Death Note was for real. I waited, quietly putting away the pen and the note. After 40 seconds, I heard someone yelling for help. I looked up and saw Titananna holding Konami by the throat. "Maybe I oughta blow your brains out, kid; you're annoying me to death." she said, placing the gun on his head. I've kept my calm for quite a while now, but that was the last straw.

_**It's my life;**_

_**It's now or never,**_

_**I ain't gonna live forever!**_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive!**_

_**(It's my life)**_

"LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU COWARDLY BITCH!" I yelled. Titananna spotted me and pointed her gun at me. "What did you call me?" She said menacingly, glaring at me. "I called you a coward," I repeated, growling. "And I'm not afriad of you." Then of the students; a porcupine with long red quills; stood up. "She's right! You're nothing but a cowardly bitch!" she cried out. Then, as if a battle command were issued, everyone (including the teacher) stood up and yelled out insults at Titananna.

_**My heart is like an open highway,**_

_**Like Frankie said;**_

_**'I did it my way'**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive!**_

_**It's my life!!!**_

After five long minutes, Titananna dropped Konami and grabbed her chest. Then, she fell to the ground, just like a puppet with its strings cut. Everyone stopped shouting at that point, and started whispering.

"What the hell just happened?"

"She just collapsed!"

"Do you think we scared her or something?"

"Class, calm down." the teacher said. "Although we were all at gunpoint, we all lived. I think our captor lost complete control of the situation and had a heart attack." Everyone finally relaxed. Except for me. I was shaking and very nauseous. "Konami, take Peppy to the nurse and bring her belongings. I think she needs to rest after a day like today." I heard the teacher say. Konami nodded and ecourted me to the nurse's office.

_**Better stand tall when they're calling you out,**_

_**Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down...**_

After he left, I sat on the of the beds and looked at the floor. _It's just a coincidence, right?_ I thought. _But what if it wasn't? Oh, God help me........_ "**Ah, but you'll need more than that.**" a voice said. I turned around and saw what looked like Death with fox ears and a spiked tail. "**I see you found my notebook.**" the thing continued. Wait, this is his notebook?! "Who the hell are you?" I asked. "**Damn, I forgot my manners.**" it replied."**My name is Reapet. I see got to the Death Note first. It was originally mine, but now it's yours.**" I stared at Reapet for a while before asking; "What are you?" "**I'm a shinigami, or a death god.**" he (at least I think it's a he) answered.

_**It's my life**_

_**And it's now or never**_

_**'Cause I ain't gonna live forever**_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive**_

_**(It's my life)**_

_**My heart is like an open highway**_

_**Like Frankie said**_

_**I did it my way**_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive**_

"Reapet, as soon as I....." I said, but he cut me off. "**Don't you mean 'we'?**" "....as soon as we get home, you have some explaining to do." I continued. In one day, I proved the Death Note as real and met a death god. Now this is interesting.

_**It's my life**_

_**And it's now or never**_

_**'Cause I ain't gonna live forever**_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive**_

_**(It's my life)**_

_**My heart is like an open highway**_

_**Like Frankie said**_

_**I did it my way**_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive**_

_**'Cause it's my life!**_

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

((There's chapter Two!

....Yes, it's Death Note and Happy Tree Friends crossover. I'm not surprised any of these fics exist yet.

There's also swearing and violence, which why it's rated T.

Read and Review Please!!!))


End file.
